MediaWiki talk:Sitenotice
Featured Article Candidates I am considering adding a notice to encourage editors to nominate potential Featured Articles. Does anyone have any comments before I go ahead? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:28, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Ok, I've made the message. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:33, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Languages Unless you know where they are, not many user would find the "View this article in another langiage" links. Should we place something in the Sitenotice, saying something along the lines of "If English is not your native language, why not check out one of the other language wikis? You can find the German one here, the Brazilian-Portugese one here, ... They will all welcome any new editors, too!" Comments? Timeroot Talk • • 04:52, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :That way of doing it misses out on the direct link to the relevant page. It might be better to try to gently draw attention to the interlanguage links with styling (although note that different skins treat them differently). OrbFu 22:09, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Update I think four lines is a bit long. Anyone object to removing the UnFunOrb one and either the Projects one or the Featured Article one? They're all fairly old. OrbFu 19:42, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure about removing either the Projects one or the Featured Article one, because both of them are still somewhat lacking input from the community. I have no objection to removing the UnFunOrb one. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:37, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::I think that in 5.5 weeks all of the active members of the community have had plenty of opportunity to see the messages. Either they don't have anything to say or they're oblivious to the site notice. OrbFu 07:45, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::Mmm, you may well be correct. Pity really - it would be really good if we could get some more articles featured... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:53, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::TBH I think the main thing holding back Featured Articles is a lack of people nominating them for the right reasons. OrbFu 09:36, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::True. :-S Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 10:04, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Format change? I've recently been following a discussion on the RuneScape Wiki about replacing the sitenotice with a collapsible wikitable. I've had a bit of a play around in my sandbox, and I've managed to create a working example. (Some specific js and css is needed for this to function correctly.) What do people think about making this change here too? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:29, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :What's the point, when you can just dismiss it? Also...how do I un-dismiss it? XD JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:58, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::That's the point - once you dismiss it, you have to change MediaWiki:Sitenotice_id to see the sitenotice again. With the collapsible wikitable the contents are automatically hidden unless you decide to show them. It is also possible to remove the dismiss option, which might be a good idea if we make this change. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:22, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Inter-Fansite Kickabout League Tournament Could we please make an urgent message to advertise for the upcoming Inter-Fansite Kickabout League Tournament, we really need players to participate or we won't be allowed to enter. [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 19:46, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I added it. I couldn't find a link, however, to the official forums. Please tell me you know where it is - quickly! TimerootT • C • 20:34, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey the tournament is starting on the 23rd January, 20:00 PM GMT (Jagex Forum Time), and repeats every saturday, see Page 10 of the thread for more info. Can we make a sitenotice to advertise this so everyone can attend? [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 10:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC)